Under the Moon
by Yogurt.Moo123
Summary: What happens when a couple gets in a fight? When Byakuya and Hisana get in a fight more things happen then he has to sleep on the couch.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

Hisana lifted her head as the sun sparkled brightly through the window.

"Morning, Byakuya" Hisana said laying her head on this chest.

Byakuya's eyes fluttered open slowly as if she woke him up in the middle of a dream.

"Good Morning Hisana" He said watching her almost fall back asleep on his chest.

"By the way,Hisana I have an assignment and I will be gone for a while" Byakuya said starring at the ceiling.

"What, why didn't you tell me?" Hisana yelled as she got up from the bed.

"I didn't want you to worry so I waited to tell you" Byakuya whispered.

Hisana sighed as Byakuya got up from bed and got dressed and grabbed Senbonzakura from its resting place on a nearby chair.

"You don't have to go, you could stay here with me Byakuya" Hisana said.

"I can't I have duties I have to carry out for the squad." Byakuya said across the room.

"Please stay home just this once Byakuya" Hisana begged.

"I already told you Hisana, I can't" Byakuya said.

"Why are you so cold sometimes Byakuya, do you care at all for me?" Hisana yelled.

"I do care, I married you and I will love you forever and I'll think about you always on my mission." Byakuya said starting to walk out the door.

"Fine, go on with your squad but, don't think about me if you don't love me enough to stay home with your wife!" Hisana yelled loudly which for Byakuya was not very loud.

"Hisana I-" Byakuya started.

"GO" Hisana screamed walking into the other room.

"Ok Hisana, I love you." Byakuya said as he walked out the door waiting for a reply, but got nothing.

He sighed and rubbed his temples hoping for the rest of the day to go smoother.

As Byakuya left Hisana came out of the room angry that her husband left, and sad that she made him feel pretty crappy about himself and started to cry. Hisana got up and before she could do anything one of the maids came through the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you Lady Kuchiki if this is a bad time but I have orders to help clean up here." She said quietly.

Sniffing and getting up Hisana said," Oh...It's no problem go ahead."

"Pardon my asking but are you ok Lady Kcuchiki" The maid asked.

"Yes, I just got in an argument with Byakuya and now I am worries about him." Hisana said in a sad voice.

" I bet Lord Kuchiki is fine, my Lady." She said in a small voice.

" Thanks and call me Hisana I can't stand the formalities." Hisana said now a bit happier.

"Yes, Hisana I think Lord Kuchiki is fine" the maid started, "Now don't mind me but all be cleaning around your house."

"Oh yes, go ahead I have been keeping you from your work, well I will be wandering around the house if you need me." Hisana said starring around the room.

* * *

"This is going to be a long mission" Byakuya thought to himself.

Byakuya shunpoed to his barracks when some of the seated officers stopped him.

"Vice-Captain Kuchiki sir...we have been looking for you, we have to leave soon" They said bowing at him.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Byakuya said.

"Are you alright Vice-captain?" One of them started.

Byakuya sighed, "Yes, I only had a fight with my wife."

"Lady Kuchiki, why? They said.

"Well that is none of your business, right" Byakuya said with a glare.

"Ah..Yes sir, our apologies." They said.

Byakuya shunpoed to the barrack with the rest of the of seated officers following him at a distance.

"I can't believe that I have to do this mission in the world of the living." Byakuya thougt to himself, "This is so stupid that the Captain and Vice-Captain have to go."

* * *

Hour had pasted and the sun was setting as Hisana was trying to read a book.

"Great, Byakuya is probably out fighting, thinking about how he is going to come home to a wife who is not wanting him to come home." She thought, " But, I do want him to come home."

Hisana put down the book and walked over to the window and starring at the moon that was just startign to show up.

"I should probably go to bed there is no use just sitting here, and I can get up early and go look for Rukia tomorrow," She said out loud.

Hisana got up and walked to the bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes to sleep in and climbed into bed. The sun had set and the moon was out as the stars lit up the sky. The night time sky had Hisana starring through the bedroom window until she fell asleep.

It was the middle of the night Hisana rolled over on the bed to where she thought Byakuya was sleeping and woke up to an empty side of the bed.

"Byakuya.." She thought to herself as she fell back asleep, "When are you coming home..."

* * *

The night time was cold. The wind blew in Byakuya's hair making him want to be at home, in bed with Hisana.

"Were close...The Spiritual pressure is getting stronger." Someone said.

"Yeah,I can feel it" Byakuya said.

"Captain, something is wrong here," One of the seated officers said.

"That spiritual pressure is going on and off and then it gets closer!" Other said.

Byakuya was starring at the moon and watching it like how he and Hisana would late at night.

"VICE-CAPTAIN KUCHIKI WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" The Captain said.

Byakuya turned in surprised as a sword sliced through his body. Byakuya's eyes widen as he coughed up blood and the sword cut even deeper. Pain suddenly burst through his whole body like a thousand knives ice-cold knives cut through his lungs. Byakuya started to fall listening to people shout his name.

"Hisana..." He cried out as his eyes closed tight.

* * *

To be continued....

Wow....I did this totally randomly so don't email a bomb to me or something.....


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

It was early in the morning, the sun was just barely rising but Hisana's panic attack started before the sun dared to rise. Hisana was running through the 4th squad barracks looking very calm but her mind was on the verge of breaking down.

"How could I do this," She thought to herself," That was the stupidest thing to get mad about with Byakuya ever."

Now Hisana was sprinting through the hallways when Unohana appeared as she walked out of a room on the right.

"Unohana-", Hisana started.

"You're looking for Byakuya, am I right?" She asked.

"Ahh…Umm…yes…" Hisana whispered noticing how loud she was being.

Unohana smiled and motioned to a room around the corner, "He is right in there."

"Right, thank you" Hisana said walking into the room.

As she walked in she noticed how blank all the rooms looked. Hisana immediately walked over to her unconscious and pale husband.

"Oh, Byakuya what have we gotten ourselves into," Hisana whispered taking his hand into hers.

His eyes stayed closed.

"Ok, I can wait, I guess." Hisana whispered starring at his chest rising up and down slowly and unsteadily.

Hisana looked out the window by Byakuya's bed. The sun high in the sky and had caught up to what had already happened in the day before it rose.

She was still starring out the window when she looked down and saw Byakuya's black eyes. He started to sit up and the covers fell back into his lap exposing the bandages cascading across his chest.

"Byakuya," Hisana yelled as she helped his sit up and pulled him into a tight hug.

Byakuya winced as Hisana hugged him, but soon relaxed.

"Byakuya, I'm so sorry," Hisana cried.

"Hisana…it's…alright…" Byakuya whispered.

Hisana looked up to see Byakuya looking out the same window she was looking though.

"How is the pain, Byakuya?" Hisana said putting her hand on his chest.

"It's fine" Byakuya said looking at Hisana with tired eyes.

"Really, because your eyes tell me a different story," She said putting her hand on his forehead.

"Then my eyes lie" Byakuya said taking a deep breath.

"Byakuya you forehead is burning up." Hisana said with a worried look on her face.

Byakuya smiled weakly and shifted in the bed to get more comfortable. Before either of them could say anything Byakuya started coughing lightly.

"Byakuya, maybe you should lay down" Hisana said rubbing his back.

Byakuya nodded and winced and he laid back down pulling Hisana down with him.

"You know Byakuya, if Unohana comes in here she is going to flip," Hisana whispered in his ear, "And since the sun has fully risen so sleeping time is over."

"Well, it's not over for me I was up all night," Byakuya said looking at the IV in his arm.

Hisana buried her head in Byakuya chest gently so it wouldn't cause him any extra pain. Byakuya started to fall asleep again as his breathing evened out.

Hisana sighed, "Ok, I guess we will sleep during the day and be up at night and early morning."

Byakuya's eyes fluttered and then closed again. Hisana brushed through Byakuya's hair and moved even closer as the two fell asleep together again.


End file.
